degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AcMiillanFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spiderwebs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 06:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oovoo Happy new years to you too. Yeah, I mean, we've never talked, since I rarely go on chat, but you seem pretty cool. No, I didn't see you on cam yesterday, but hey, I'm glad we've added each other on Oovoo now and I'm always willing to be friends with someone new. :3 ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 23:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Well hey there, Gio! I don't believe we've spoken before, so welcome to the wiki! Thanks for the New Years wishes! Happy New Year to you too. I'm sure we will cross paths on Oovoo very soon! :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 02:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello I don't really know, but I guess we can try later tonight? I'm going to be out for most of the day, but I'll be getting home at night and I usually stay up late, so we can try then if you want. I'm not Oovooing with you alone though. I'll be with others, because I'm always on Oovoo with other friends. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 13:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm up for trying tonight, I guess. I can't make any late night promises though, because I have school tomorrow, and I know you do too. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 20:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate that, but really, there isn't anything to fuss over me. I'm just friends with several people here, I guess, but don't feel you need to befriend me because of a simple wiki blog. I don't think I can oovoo anyway, so don't worry about it. :P ' cam ''the cold never bothered me anyway. '' 21:42, January 25, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. :3 I knew what you meant. I was just calrifying, haha. But yeah, if you want to talk, just message me when you sign on, because we can try and chat provided I'm not busy. '' cam ''' ''the cold never bothered me anyway. '' 23:18, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Idk I have no idea honestly. I'm only on gen 2 myself. ♥ Alaura Rose Reality escapes her 07:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know. ♥ Alaura Rose Reality escapes her 15:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Skins question Hey! There was another guy who said he was in love with Effy. His name is Dominic and he was in Skins: Fire (Season 7). If you want to watch it, it's here and here. 19:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question I was assuming he's fifteen because that's how old Zoe and Maya are, and they're all in the same grade. He could be sixteen, but I think he's fifteen. I don't know for sure though. I also don't think it makes a difference legally. Fifteen or sixteen, his parents are still responsible for him, right? The4thMisfit (talk) 20:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Collage Aww, thank you very much for the collage. It looks so adorable. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ ''cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 22:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Skins omg thank u gio! it looks amazing ngl. rich and grace look so fucking flawless i cry. [[User:Josipovics|''kaylin.]] - [[User talk:Josipovics|''let the storm rage on.]] ❅ 15:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Favorite PLL character Hi, Spencer is my favorite PLL character. If I said otherwise, I must have made a mistake, lol. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 14:02, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 OTPs It's hard to say past number five. I have soooo many OTPs, but these would be it if I had to narrow it down. 1) Damon/Elena - The Vampire Diaries 2) Xena/Gabrielle - Xena:Warrior Princess 3) Spencer/Toby - Pretty Little Liars 4) Arya/Gendry - Game of Thrones 5) Hook/Emma - Once Upon A Time 6) Ron/Hermione - Harry Potter 7) Daryl/Carol - The Walking Dead 8) Rich/Grace - Skins 9) Hanna/Caleb - Pretty Little Liars 10) Belle/Adam - Beauty and the Beast ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 22:48, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm not sure where they rank right now. Just that I really love them. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 17:24, September 9, 2014 (UTC)